


Prison Rules

by EnvyBakemono



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvyBakemono/pseuds/EnvyBakemono
Summary: “No questions. Everybody's innocent in here.” And he smiles so sweetly, eyes shining so sincerely, that Roy almost believes it – almost. Nobody's innocent in maximum-security. RoyEd, written for VioVayo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioVayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/gifts).



> If you like my work, don't forget to check me out on Tumblr at moonlitwatersunnyriver.tumblr.com! 
> 
> TW for prison/incarceration, attempted rape and minor violence. (Nothing explicit.)

            The first time Roy meets him, the first thing that pops into his head and out of his stupid mouth is, “I didn't know there were kids here.” A broken nose later, he's lying in the infirmary holding a wad of tissues to his face. The boy walks in, looking somewhere between contrite and impressed.

            “You're new.” It's not even a question – just a statement of fact. Roy nods anyway. “I'm Elric.”

            He's not sure how to respond to that. “Mustang.”

            “Ponyboy it is, then,” Elric replies with a grin, and Roy's tempted to give him a tap on the nose back. He hasn't learned his lesson – he can't shake the image of an overconfident teenager, although he knows that _can't_ be true.

            “Wh-what did you-”

            Elric shushes him, pushing a finger to his bloodstained lip. “No questions. Everybody's innocent in here.” And he smiles so sweetly, eyes shining so sincerely, that Roy almost believes it – almost. _Nobody's innocent in maximum-security._

            “So,” Elric sits back in the chair and parks his feet on Roy's legs, yanking a cigarette from his sleeve. “Rules. Don't call me a kid. Don't disrespect me. Don't start fights you know you can't win. Clear?”

            “As crystal,” Roy replies with a twist of his mouth. He wonders how many times Elric got beaten up doing those exact things. _Cocky brat._

Elric shoots him a look, then jabs the cigarette at him. “Also, no sass.”

            “No sassing _you,_ or no sass in general?”

            “I _was_ going to let you have this.”

            “No sass it is.”

            Elric snickers, then lifts his legs, bending over until his face is a little too close to Roy's, and tucks the cigarette between his lips. “...You'll do.” He lifted a lighter and lit the cigarette. Then, in a low murmur, sending a shiver down Roy's back -  “Anybody touches you...you let me know.”

\---

            The second time Roy meets Edward Elric, he's bent over a sack of flour in the stockroom, trying to break the grip of someone much, much bigger than he is. He's broken the fourth rule and sassed the wrong person, again, but he's not going to get away with just a broken nose – there's dirty, callused hands under his prison shirt, and he's going to be _sick,_ he knows it happens in prison but not to _him_ , if you just keep your head _down -_

 _-_ well, he _hadn't._ That's how it had all started – you didn't get put away if you didn't get cocky. Not if you were as smart as Roy.

            There's a yell. The big guy goes flying, and Roy's dragged along with him, hitting the ground.

            “I _told_ you, Ponyboy.” Elric hovers over him, then bends down, expression unreadable.  “Anybody messes with you, talk to me. You're not the hot shit you think you are.”

            Roy wants to spit into his face, but all he can manage is a frightened whimper that embarrasses him the moment it leaves his mouth. Elric smiles, and reaches out, thumb caressing Roy's bruised face with a tenderness that makes him wonder again what someone so young could have done to end up here. “You'll be fine. You've got legs. You'll walk out here on 'em. Just gotta survive.”

            He takes Roy by his hand and pulls him up onto his feet, and he doesn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 500 words and ended up at 550 words - close enough? A special present for VioVayo that didn't get posted for MONTHS because my computer broke ;A; But it finally made it online!


End file.
